Bajo la luz de la chimenea
by Milenka24
Summary: La luna siempre es testigo de los encuentros amorosos, pero esta vez, la que ilumina aquel encuentro por demás bello, espiritual y sentimental, es la luz de una pequeña chimenea que reposa en la casa del noruego quien tiene de visita prolongada a la adoración de su vida... Lukas y Emil se entregan mas allá que la unión de sus cuerpos... NorIce! Lemon


Hallo!

Aquí con otro fic NorIce que ya debía jojojo xDD

Es un regalo para **_MrFrutiTragedy_** que adivinó en mi otro fic xD espero te guste!

y también dedicado a las chicas de la página Norway x Iceland de FB, niñas, espero les guste! ^^

tardé años pero aquí está D:

Amm... advertencias, mucha azúcar xD puede causar diabetes -creo-

lemon

incesto

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ^^

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Bajo la luz de la chimenea~**_

_**(One-Shot)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Como todos los años, el pequeño islandés se iba de vacaciones de invierno a casa de su hermano, era una costumbre que ambos tenían, cada año pasaban las vacaciones en casa de alguno de los dos y esta temporada tocaba en Noruega.

Emil abrió los ojos notando que se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar, medio desorientado miró a su alrededor notando que no había nadie, estaba solo.

-¿Noru?- llamó a su hermano pero lo que obtuvo a cambio fue silencio, luego a Mr. Puffin picoteando la ventana señalando hacia afuera. Se extrañó que Lukas anduviera afuera pues hacía frío, se levantó y se peinó un poco sus alborotados cabellos plateados para luego ponerse su gorro, bufanda, guantes y botas de nieve y salir de la casa sin olvidarse de las llaves. El día en sí era tranquilo, todo estaba cubierto por una fina y suave capa de nieve, las casas aledañas lucían sus jardines decorados con motivos navideños y los niños jugaban haciendo muñecos de nieve y también hacían sus guerras de bolas de nieves. Suspiró nostálgico recordando cuando Noru le enseñó a jugar con la nieve, la mayoría de veces el danés terminaba siendo el blanco de las bolas.

Se acomodó mejor la bufanda y caminó hacia el lago que estaba cerca de la casa, y le vio… sentado en la fría hierba con la espalda apoyada en el grueso tronco del árbol, su rostro comúnmente inexpresivo ahora estaba relajado y pacífico, con sus labios levemente abiertos y su cruz nórdica amenazando con caerse por completo de su rubio y lacio cabello. Emil no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero disfrutaba de esas vistas que su hermano le regalaba sin darse cuenta, porque él a veces se despertaba en las noches para verle dormir, así como el otro hacía lo mismo con él.

Con cuidado de no pisar alguna hoja seca y despertarle, se acercó hasta él y le acomodó el broche dorado, su mirada bajó hacia los rosados y semi abiertos labios de Lukas y sintió la necesidad de acercarse. Sonrojado por aquella idea en mente, se mordió el labio luchando con el impulso de hacerlo o no porque si lo hacía, Lukas se encargaría de recordárselo por el resto de sus días.

En cambio el durmiente, o no tan durmiente, había sentido el sutil pero embriagante aroma que sólo podía pertenecer a Emil. Aun así se hizo el dormido escuchando el susurro y las pequeñas risitas de sus hadas que le acompañaban esa tarde, una de ellas le describía el sonrojo aterciopelado que invadía las tiernas mejillas del menor, la manera en que se mordía el labio en su lucha interna de no sucumbir ante el deseo de besarle, la pequeña pero suave sonrisa que se le formó en sus delgados labios cuando le acomodaba el broche, la manera cautelosa en la que se había acercado a él para no despertarle, lo embelesado que había estado cuando le encontró dormido. A veces Emil hacía acciones tan fuera de su alcance que siempre le sorprendían, dejándolo en espera de más. Ya no escuchó la voz acampanada de su hada pero sintió un suave roce cálido en sus labios y aquel aroma se hizo más presente. Hizo un movimiento rápido de manos y le abrazó por la cintura escuchando un gritito ahogado de parte del islandés el cual escondió su ruborizado rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-C-creí que estabas dormido…- refunfuñó el menor.

-Lo estaba…- le alzó el rostro con suavidad y juntó sus labios con los contrarios en un delicado y tranquilo beso, el cual fue contestado al inicio con algo de torpeza. Lukas amaba esa inocencia que a pesar del tiempo aun residía en su hermano, la ternura que le rodeaba, la fragilidad que le envolvía y se hacía presente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciéndolo un ser perfecto para él.

Emil pasó con cuidado sus delgados brazos alrededor del esbelto cuello del mayor, sintiendo esas sensaciones que sólo le causaba él, que nunca llegaba a acostumbrarse a ellas pero era mejor así, ya que siempre le sorprendía con algo nuevo, hasta con el más mínimo detalle que los demás a simple vista no verían, pero él sí.

-Volvamos a casa…- susurró Lukas sobre los labios del peliplata el cual asintió levemente, se separó un poco e hizo el ademán de levantarse pero el noruego le detuvo y le plantó un beso en la frente. El menor frunció el ceño sonrojado al ver la leve sonrisa plasmada en los labios del rubio, suspiró y se levantó por completo, era inútil enojarse con él. Comenzó a caminar pero la mano del mayor le detuvo, entrelazándose con la suya. Volteó su rostro sonrojado hacia el paisaje escuchando la risilla del mayor.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de comportarte así conmigo?-

-Cuando los cerdos vuelen- respondió el albino. Si bien hace tiempo habían aclarado muchas cosas entre ellos y habían comenzado a salir como pareja –a escondidas-, Emil seguía comportándose como un niño enamorado, y no es que le molestara al noruego, al contrario, le fascinaba esa faceta de él, pero a veces pensaba que no se sentía cómodo con aquello, que veía mal su relación y actuaba así por lo mismo. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa, Emil se despojó de la ropa extra y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Lukas le miraba de reojo cuando se dirigía a la sala a prender la chimenea. Minutos después el albino regresó con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas con café y un plato de galletas. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo… con todos los cojines de los sillones?-

Lukas había hecho una especie de cama con los cojines sobre la alfombra, quitando la mesita de té y dejándola a un lado para estar su improvisada cama frente a la chimenea.

-Así estaremos más cerca del fuego- dijo sentándose bien cuando el albino puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de té. Ambos estaban en silencio disfrutando de las bebidas calientes, escuchando el tronar de la madera quemándose, Lukas tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego y Emil le miraba de reojo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó un poco preocupado, y se tensó cuando la mirada del mayor se posó en su persona

-Emil… ¿te molesta esto?- el mencionado lo miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el noruego le quitó la taza y dejó ambas en la mesa para luego acercarse al chico el cual se sonrojó.

-A esta relación… a veces pienso que no te agrada la situación en la que nos encontramos- ahh, Lukas siempre tan directo. Emil tardó un poco en responder pues estaba procesando las palabras del otro, a lo que Lukas lo interpretó como una afirmación.

-Entiendo…- volvió su vista al fuego, pero luego se sorprendió un poco cuando fue abrazado por el menor.

-¡Eres un tonto!- se aferró más a él –claro que no… es sólo que… siento que siempre me verás cómo tu pequeño hermano…-

-Emil…- correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Me confundes… no sé en qué momento eres mi hermano o…- el rubio le interrumpió besando suavemente sus labios para luego separarse y acariciar con ternura infinita la sonrojada mejilla de su pequeño.

-Te veo de ambas formas, en todo momento eres mi hermano y mi pareja… no te preguntes cosas como esas- le recostó sobre los cojines viendo cómo la luz de la chimenea bañaba la nívea e inmaculada piel del menor, resaltando sus finas facciones que se negaban a desaparecer los rasgos infantiles de su rostro, haciéndolo aún más adorable, y por qué no, sexy también –te amo intensamente de ambas formas Emil…- sonrió cuando las mejillas contrarias adquirieron ese lindo rojo, dándole un toque provocativo. Soltó una leve risita y el albino frunció el ceño.

-¿de qué te ríes?- refunfuñó molesto y tratando de bajar su rubor lo cual era inútil, no recibió respuesta inmediata, pero obtuvo caricias suaves en su plano abdomen bajo su suéter, y no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro.

-¿Sabías que me gustan muchas cosas de ti?- ronroneó en su oído imaginándose con nitidez el colosal rubor en sus mejillas. El menor sólo le abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermano, le daba vergüenza cuando se ponía de ese modo, y aunque no lo admitiera, le encantaba escuchar esas palabras porque le hacían sentir menos inseguro, muy especial y le hacían olvidar el resto del mundo. Lukas besó su cuello con suavidad sin marcar esa piel que aunque le pertenecía por derecho, era incapaz de marcarla, lo consideraba un pecado.

-Me gusta mucho la forma en que analizas lo que te rodea, con un pensamiento inusual hacia los demás…- besó su hombro recién descubierto el cual fue bañado por la luz del fuego, haciendo ver al menor como si fuera un ángel… corrección, el chico era un ángel.

-Noru…- jadeó avergonzado el albino, dejándose hacer por el mayor, era incapaz de llevarle la contraria, en esas situaciones se volvía muy sumiso, aparte de que le encantaba que el otro llevara las riendas del asunto, le gustaba ver esa faceta posesiva en todo su esplendor recorriendo cada centímetro de su inmaculada piel que se estremecía con el más simple roce de los dedos del mayor.

-Me gusta la manera en que te estremeces bajo mis caricias y mis besos…- rio suave cuando el otro bufó molesto y quiso esconder su rostro con sus manos pero el mayor no se lo permitió, colocándolas sobre su plateada cabeza. Le miró unos largos segundos, repasando cada facción, cada rasgo del menor el cual se sonrojó más por aquella intensa mirada.

-¿Q-qué tanto me miras?- susurró tratando de mantenerle la mirada, y sólo obtuvo un beso en su mejilla.

-También me gusta que no eres consciente de lo que provocas…- murmuró en su oído, mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo siendo recompensado por el jadeo que escapó de los labios rosas del menor. Lukas tenía razón, el pequeño Emil no era consciente de las sensaciones que provocaba, con su simple presencia le aceleraba el corazón, el suave aroma que despedía su piel alteraba sus sentidos, y sus inocentes y cautivadoramente torpes caricias casi lo hacían perder la cordura. Su caminar meticuloso, sus movimientos planeados, sus gestos, su manera de mirar con indiferencia a todos, todo en él le hacía sentir una revolución en su ser.

Con suma delicadeza despojó al albino de sus ropas, notando con sumo agrado cómo la luz de la chimenea acariciaba deliciosamente la piel de porcelana del menor dándole un brillo hechizante, dándole más vida de la que ya tenía, contorneando las suaves y sutiles curvas del pequeño cuerpo. Emil le miró avergonzado con las mejillas teñidas en un suave color carmín, con sus pequeñas pero temblorosas manos lo desvistió, rosando la piel con sus yemas, causándole al mayor descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo, le era imposible describir con exactitud las sensaciones que el menor causaba en su ser.

Ambos, libres de prendas que terminaron en algún punto de la sala, contemplaron la desnudez del otro. Las miradas se cruzaron en una intensa conexión entre los hermanos, piel con piel, corazón con corazón, alma con alma, Lukas quería pasar el resto de sus días así, contemplando aquella bella criatura que tenía a su merced, viendo su pecho subir y bajar arrítmicamente por la irregular respiración.

-Eres hermoso...- susurró embelesado por tanta divinidad en un solo ser. Emil estaba callado, sus sentidos estaban muy despiertos pero su juicio estaba nublado, y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Temeroso, alzó una mano y acarició los hombros desnudos del mayor, trazando disparejos caminos, sintiendo cómo se estremecía el contrario bajo sus caricias. Paseó su mano por el cuello hasta llegar a las mejillas y observó con muda fascinación los rasgos finos del noruego, dignos de un aristócrata. Contuvo el aire al contemplar tan perfecto ser.

Lukas se dejó llevar por las curiosas manos del otro, inspeccionándole hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-¿qué miras tanto?- tomó la pequeña y frágil mano y la besó con dulzura a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-...quería grabar cada facción tuya en mi mente...- confesó un poco avergonzado, sintiendo el frenético golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho cuando Lukas le miró y le sonrió, las sonrisas del mayor eran hermosas, y lo eran más porque eran inusuales y raras en aparecer, agradecía infinitamente ser el único en contemplar aquellas sonrisas pequeñas cargadas de miles de sentimientos casi incomprensibles para los demás pero para él fáciles de descifrar.

-¿sabías que me encantan tus ojos?- se acercó y besó los párpados del pequeño con inmensa ternura, eran indescriptibles los sentimientos hacia el albino.

-si te gustan tanto, son todos tuyos...- susurró el ojivioleta entrelazando sus manos con las contrarias.

-¿prometes que no mirarás a alguien más?- mordió suavemente su oído teniendo como premio un excitante gemido suave.

-a-ahh... l-lo prometo... mis ojos son tuyos ahora, no podría mirar a alguien más que no fueras tú...- soltó sus manos y le abrazó por el cuello, desapareciendo la escasa distancia que había entre ellos, sintiendo las descargas en su cuerpo cuando su piel hizo contacto con la ajena.

-¿y si quiero tus labios?- dirigió su rostro hacia el del menor, rosando sus labios en una íntima caricia. Ambos deseaban desaparecer ese pequeño espacio pero les gustaba incitar al otro en un intento de hacerlo sucumbir primero, y Emil fue el primero, rompiendo la distancia en un beso por demás tierno e inocente, calmado, sin prisas pero profundo el cual no fue negado.

-ya lo son... bebe de ellos cada que sientas sed...- murmuró sobre el aliento del contrario el cual le volvió a besar de la misma manera que el anterior, no quería acabar con aquella atmósfera tan perfecta.

-nunca los dejaría ir ya que son mi droga...- bajó sus manos contorneando con maravilla la cintura y caderas, acariciando con su pulgar el plano abdomen, esa piel era hermosa, tan exquisita como el satén, tan pura e impoluta que se sentía un pecador con tan sólo tocarla, sentía que la manchaba de pensamientos perversos, y si por tenerla se iría al abismo, con placer aceptaría su condena. Sin dejar de devorar aquella pequeña boca que le volvía demente, paseó sus manos por el interior de los muslos, masajeándolos con adoración, arrancándole al menor gemidos suaves que se ahogaban en ambas cavidades.

-Emil... quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi piel...- guió una pequeña mano y la colocó sobre su pecho deleitándose con la mirada avergonzada del albino el cual asintió torpemente. Sus movimientos eran temerosos y poco a poco fueron haciéndose más curiosos, explorando libremente aquel pecho tan confortante y cómodo, tan fuerte y protector, era el hogar perfecto para él. Siguió tocando aquella piel tan cuidada bajando hacia la estrecha cintura levemente curvada.

Soltó un gemido lleno de sorpresa al sentir las traviesas manos del mayor bajando por su vientre con toda la libertad del mundo, ansioso como siempre de tocar cada centímetro de su piel sin dejar ninguna zona olvidada. Lukas bajó con besos pequeños desde el cuello tratando de controlarse lo más que podía para no dejar marca alguna aunque no podía evitar el dejar una huella levemente rojiza de sus labios sobre la piel de porcelana. Bajó por la clavícula escuchando con deleite los suspiros profundos y los jadeos de su pequeño, hasta llegar al pecho en el cual repartió besos y soltaba uno que otro suspiro por las pequeñas manos tímidas que recorrían su cuerpo.

-en definitiva... no sabes lo que provocas...- susurró cuando llegó al ombligo donde simuló con su lengua penetraciones en éste. Emil sólo gimió un poco más fuerte sintiéndose mareado por tantas sensaciones y emociones causadas por el mayor. Llevó su mano a los dorados cabellos quitando torpemente el broche característico de su hermano y así, poder libremente jugar y enredar las hebras color oro en sus delgados dedos. Esas simulaciones lo volvieron loco, amaba cada que Lukas hacia eso, le encantaba que prestara más atención en mimarlo de esa manera que el acto en si, y aunque quisiera fundirse con él para ser uno solo por algunos minutos, esas atenciones previas le hacían entender cuán importante y especial era para el rubio.

Por otra parte Lukas pensaba lo mismo, quería demostrarle al menor con acciones cuanto lo amaba, hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar por él, qué tantas cosas haría para hacerlo sentir el chico más feliz de la tierra, el más especial, el único en su pequeño universo, el único que habitaba en su corazón.

Dejó por un momento el ombligo del menor y bajó más sintiendo cómo se estremecía, pero se desvió un poco besando el interior de sus muslos con inmensa ternura y amor, acariciando con delicadeza el vientre otra vez y engañándolo con bajar más pero la mano volvía a su lugar, escuchando los gemidos suaves pero con algo de reproche y uno que otro gruñido. La tentación le dominó por completo y no pudo evitar dejar un pequeño cardenal en la ingle, ganando como recompensa un gemido suave y prolongado como señal de que al menor le había gustado aquello, pero ese sería la única marca que dejaría en aquel bello cuerpo. Subió hasta los labios rosados que le esperaban entreabiertos y le besó sediento de aquel adictivo sabor que emanaban esos labios mientras su mano se aventuraba a la entrepierna, estimulándole y escuchando con mucha satisfacción los gemidos tan suaves y ligeramente agudos del peliplata ahogados en ambas bocas.

Emil le abrazó torpemente por el cuello, acariciando con suma dulzura la piel expuesta a su paso, delineando los omóplatos tan perfectos a la vez que seguía soltando gemidos y trataba de responder el beso. Aún con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no se acostumbraba a las emociones y sensaciones que el mayor le provocaba con un simple rose o una suave mirada, pero… ¿Quién quiere acostumbrarse a esas sensaciones sorpresivas que alteran los sentidos de una manera hermosa, imprecisa y enervante? Él no, jamás.

Lukas llenó de suaves besos las suaves mejillas sonrosadas como manzanas, la frente aperlada, los cabellos platinados que brillaban por la luz danzarina de las flamas de la chimenea, nunca se cansaría de besar cada centímetro de ese ser que era sólo para él, aunque él estaba más que seguro de que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma al menor.

El menor soltó un leve quejido al sentirse invadido, era un pequeño pago para sentir en todo su esplendor al mayor dentro suyo. A veces creía que era un egoísta por pensar que era injusto que ambos hayan existido en cuerpos diferentes, aunque le podía ver al día siguiente, no podía evitar esa leve punzada de dolor cada que dormían o cada que se iba con un "hasta luego". La vida era injusta para él, que deseaba con toda su alma unirse con su hermano para jamás separarse, justo como debía ser.

Los gemidos comenzaron a llenar la levemente iluminada habitación, los cuales eran callados de vez en cuando por los labios del mayor. En un pequeño impulso por parte de Emil que nunca creía que haría por su aun timidez para con el mayor, le besó tierna y castamente, sorprendiendo al rubio el cual después de un momento de shock, sonrió leve.

-Dame otro beso…- susurró sobre sus labios, sonando casi como una súplica.

-… Te daré otros dos- y tal como lo dijo, le dio otros dos besos castos, haciendo que un agradable cosquilleo naciera en su pecho, de esos que sólo Emil lograba hacer.

-Dame dos besos más…- quería más, más besos.

-Entonces te daré cuatro besos…- y Emil estaba dispuesto a dárselos, así que cumplió con su palabra, dándole cuatro besos algo sonoros en los labios.

-Quiero cuatro más…- sonrió un poco viendo cómo el menor le regresaba la sonrisa tiernamente, con ese hermoso rubor que nunca abandonaba sus mejillas, amaba ese color que tomaba el rostro del peliplata.

-Te daré los que quieras…- y ambos se hundieron en un beso largo, apasionado pero no desesperado, disfrutando en demasía el sabor adictivo del contrario.

Lukas poco a poco se fue introduciendo en el frágil cuerpo de su hermano, repartiendo besos en su cuello para distraerle del leve dolor que sentía en sus espalda baja. Susurró dulces palabras en su oído escuchando con satisfacción los gemidos profundos, suaves y agudos que soltaba el menor, cargados de deseo, pasión y un toque de inocencia. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con el menor, de alguna manera éste no perdía esa inocencia que emanaba.

El vaivén comenzó lento y suave, en un intento de sentirlo más, de que fuera algo más íntimo y no una mera acción carnal. Eran algo más que dos cuerpos unidos en el espacio, era algo más allá, como dos entes en el universo destinados a compartir la eternidad.

La sala se llenó de los gemidos de ambos al momento en que los movimientos se fueron acelerando más y más hasta el punto donde Lukas llegó a su límite de rapidez, teniendo los gemidos de su hermano en su oído, siendo aferrado con fuerza por éste, aprisionado de las caderas por las esbeltas, delgadas y torneadas piernas blancas del menor y los delgados brazos que rodeaban su cuello, clavando sus uñas en la espalda.

El tiempo se hizo etéreo, casi irreal para ambos, donde solo ellos existían en ese pequeño espacio, disfrutando intensamente la esencia del otro, el vivir del otro, su divina existencia de su complemento tan diferente pero tan igual.

Lukas devoró los labios del peliplata con adicción, acallando los gemidos descontrolados de éste, el cual con esfuerzo podía contestar el beso con torpeza por los sonidos excitantes de se escapaban desde el fondo de su garganta, sin intención alguna de parar. Paseó sus temblorosas manos por toda la extensión de la espalda corroborando de que esa persona fuera real, que estaba viva y que estaba ahí con él en ese momento, sintiendo como sus fosas nasales se embriagaban por el aroma que despedía aquel cuerpo que se veía un poco frágil pero era tan fuerte que lo protegía de la misma brisa del viento. Si Lukas pudiera, no dejaría que ni la luz mancillara aquella bella piel de Emil que le pertenecía por derecho desde que sus miradas se cruzaron hace siglos, aquella mirada violeta infantil llena de temor que le vio y él tan tosco y a la vez asustado por ver a esa pequeña criaturita que representaba todo lo que él no había sido o le habían quitado, jurándose desde ese momento que le protegería siempre y no lo dejaría ir, era suyo por la simple razón de que ese niño existía, y nada ni nadie se lo arrebataría de su lado.

Sus sentidos se alteraron pudiendo tocar juntos el cielo con tan anhelado climax, derramándose casi al mismo tiempo, con las respiraciones alarmantemente irregulares, sus pupilas enormemente dilatadas por la gloriosa sensación de sentir el paraíso tan solo unos segundos a causa del otro, y sus cuerpos aperlados por el intenso calor que emanaban sus pieles pertenecientes al contrario, al igual que sus corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente. Eso era amor, el más perfecto que alguien podía sentir en este mundo terrenal de mortales, tan celestial y puro que se sentían egoístas por pensar eso de su amor, pero era inimitable.

Agotado, el mayor se dejó caer suavemente sobre el menor el cual inmediatamente le abrazó pero no por mucho tiempo ya que el rubio se colocó a su lado y lo atrajo en un cálido abrazo donde el de cabellos plateados se acurrucó viendo las flamas de la chimenea danzando tranquilamente, cubriéndolos con el suave manto de su luz tenue. Lukas bajó la vista sonriendo leve cuando vio que el menor había caído profundamente dormido, amaba esos días de vacaciones invernales, donde lo podía disfrutar tanto como quisiera, poder prestar más atención a sus pequeños gestos, a sus suaves y delicados movimientos, a sus fugaces pero sinceras sonrisas que sólo a él le daba, a sus torpes pero tiernas caricias que trataba de darle, a sus hermosos sonrojos, poder ver su reflejo en esos pozos violetas grandes y profundos en los cuales se sumergía sin darse cuenta realmente.

Delineó con suavidad los semiabiertos labios del menor y rió leve, estaban algo hinchados por su culpa, pero no podía evitarlo, esos dulces y suaves labios eran su delirio, tan suaves y deliciosos, con un sabor tan peculiar y ligeramente amargos por esa golosina que su hermano consumía como si no hubiera mañana, los hacía irresistibles, eran adictivos.

Besó su frente que tenía el fleco hecho un desastre y algunos mechones que se adherían a la piel por el sudor, para acurrucarlo más y cerrar los ojos no sin antes mirar la chimenea, sintiendo todo aquello tan irreal que temía que fuera un sueño donde de un momento a otro despertaría y ese chico se esfumaría de sus brazos, pero el sentir el golpeteo leve del corazón de Emil contra su pecho le hizo ver que todo eso era real. Suspiró aliviado dejándose vencer por el cansancio y el sueño donde sus oídos solo captaban el suave crujir de la madera quemándose en la chimenea y el acompasado respirar del menor entre sus brazos…

Ambos aislados en medio de la nieve, protegidos por la luz del fuego ardiente que les proporcionaba calor para que descansaran mejor, y que el siguiente día lo recibieran con ánimo y con más amor que nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.w. gustó o no gustó? espero que si D:

me esforcé mucho, aunque no me convenció mucho el final pero bueh

tomatazos? lechugazos? bombas molotov? antrax? xD reviews? *-*

me haría muy feliz saber su opinion!

hasta la próxima!


End file.
